Hogwarts: Hermione's Story
by HermioneLMG
Summary: We all know the story of Harry Potter, getting his letter, who he lived with, and how he felled about going to Hogwarts. This time its Hermione's story, how did she fell when her letter come, what is her family like,& does she like Harry and Ron at first?
1. Meet Hermione

((Note: This is one of my new one's that I have been writing, I think it will come out to be good! Post back if you would like! Enjoy! ))

"No, No, No!" Hermione Granger yelled out. "Again you're doing it wrong!" She told a small brown haired boy on the London Academy School stage.

The boy sighed, this had been the 27th time Hermione had told him this. "Hermione, I'm trying my best! I just can't get this part!" he cry ed out.

"You must try harder! Or I'll cut your part from the play!" Hermione told him.

"But you can't cut my part! I've tryed so hard to do this!" the boy cryed out.

"Then lets get it right this time, okay?" Hermione said.

"OK!" the boy said to her as he went back to his spot on the stage.

It was Hermione's last class of the day, drama. It was not her favorite class in school, but her mum said that joining it would make her have something to do in life then have her nose in a book. The teacher gave her the part of putting the play together, because she had got the best grade in the class and the teacher thought she was ready to put it together.

Hermione was really smart for her age, when it came to having a partner in class everyone would try to to be her's. Hermione had been put in London Academy School for being smart, not rich like most of the kids where. She was the best in class, she had been put inyear eightMath andyearsevenEnglish, so most of the time she was the youngest in the class.

Hermione found herself to be pretty, but not beautiful! She had long light brown hair, it was thick, and really wavy, she liked it but sometimes it was alot of work to make it look nice and notbe like afrizz ball. Her eyes where brown, but a really pretty brown, not a real dark brown. The school uniform she wore was a white blouse (which had a black spot on it now, from her friend Abby little spill in Creative Writing), a blue plaid skirt thats went to her knees, white tights, and a black pair of Mary Jane's.

After seven more times of yelling at the boy to get it right,the bell rang. Hermione picked up her book bag off the floor and walked out the door of the Drama Club. She looked at all the faces that passed, not seeing some thatshe knew.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned around and smiled, seeing her best friend, Abby running up to her, her Mary Jane'ssliding across the marble floor as she ran.

"Hermione, can your mom give me a ride home today?" Abby asked.

"No, we're going past your house today. Mum has to get home early for a call that she is supposed to get today." Hermione told her.

"Oh okay, I'll see you later" Abby said as she headed for the bus in front of the school.

"Bye" Hermione called to her friend. She watched Abby get on the bus and the bus drive out of sight. Hermione sighed and set on the bus bench as she waited for her mum to come. She took out her Math book and started her homework. After five minutesof waiting, her mum pulled up. Hermione got in her mum's car and shut the door.

"So how was your day?" her mum asked.

"Great as always!" Hermione said smiling.

When the carpulled into the house drive way, Hermione opened the door and ran into the house to her room. She opened her room door and sighed at the mess inside.

"I wish I could just wave my hand over this stuff and it would be clean." she said to herself.

She took her hand and waved it over her room, as if it would work. She sighed, "That would never happen" she said to herself as she left ed her room. If Hermione would have turned back to look at her room she would had seen it was clean.


	2. The Supper Table

((This chapter is not as long as the last one...but i hope you like it! Enjoy!))

Hermione ran down the stairs to the dinning room, her tights slided on the hard wood floor as she ran.

"Sorry I'm late" she said to her parents, trying to catch her breath.

"Thats okay, Hermione. We haven't started yet." Her Mum said to her.

The rule in Hermione's house was that you had to be at the supper table before 6:30. Hermione was five minutes. late today, when she was late her Mum and Dad punished her that night from the TV.

Hermione put some potatoes and ham on her plate and started to eat.

"So Hermione, how has your day been today?" Her Dad asked her.

Hermione looked up from her plate and looked over at her dad. "OK...drama was the only thing that was bad today..."

"What happened to make it bad?" Her Dad asked her.

Hermione told him about the boy messing up all the time and how much she had to tell him to get it right.

"Hermione, what is on your blouse?" Her Mum asked her, looking at the black spot disdainfully.

Hermione sighed, "In Creative Writing, Abby was trying to open her ink well and...well...she kind of spilled it..."

Her Dad smiled at her, but her Mum didn't look to happy about it.

"Just don't let it happen again!" her mum told her.

"Yes ma'am" Hermione said to her,as she looked back down at her plate.

The dinning room gotquiet for a minute.

"So Hermione" Her Mum said breaking the silence. "School lets out next ed week...and for a summer program this year, I was thinking you could play football ((soccer)).

"Football!" Hermione said, "But Mum...I'm not good at sports!"

"Well I thought it would be fun for you to learn, you may like it." her Mum said to her.

"But Mum!" Hermione said, not liking the idea one bit.

"Just try it, Hermione you may like it..." Her Dad said to her.

"Maybe..." Hermione said looking at her plate, "Maybe...NOT!" she thought to herself.

After supper, Hermione helped her mum wash the dishes and put them away. She hopped in the shower, put on her night gown, then went to her room. She took out a book and started to read. She read until her bedtime, turned off the lights and crawled into bed. That night at midnight there was something that happened. Somethingthat did not happen every night.


	3. The Letter

((I hope you like this one! Enjoy!))

:tap:tap: Hermione woke to the sounds of :tap:tap, "What is that?" she asked herself.

:tap:tap: "There it is again!" Hermione said to herself. She looked over at the window across the room. tap tap "Its coming from over there" she muttered. Walking over to the window, she moved the sheet that covered it, there sat a little brown owl tapping it's beak on the glass, it was holding something thats looked like a piece of paperin it's mouth.

Not knowing what to do, or that owls lived on her street. Hermione hit her hand on the glass, hoping it would scare it away. When that didn't work, Hermione sighed, taking a book off her shelf, hoping it would be scare off if she opened the window.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened her window, when she opened it the owl flew in her room. Trying to hold back screams, Hermione opened her book and closed itloudly hoping thats would scare the owl back out her window.

"GET OUT!" Hermione screamed at it, andclosed the bookeven louder this time.

The owl flew over to Hermione's bed and dropped the thing it had in it's mouth on it,andthen flew out the window.

"AND STAY OUT!" she screamed at it as she slammed her window shut and then locked it.

Hermione sighed, laying the book on her bed, she picked up what the owl had left. It was a letter, "Who is this for? " she thought as she turned it over. The front of the letter had a sort of crest on it, four animals surrounding an 'H'. To her surprise, it was addressed to,

_Hermione Granger  
39 Clover Street  
Last Room Upstairs_

Hermione giggled, "Maybe its from Abby...she thinks of funny things to send me" she thought. She opened the envelope and pulled out two sheets of paper. She unfolded the first one and read it to herself, it said:

_Dear Miss Granger, _

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1.

Yours sincerely,

Minerua McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Hermione was speechless, could it be true?"Could I be a...a witch?"sheaskedherself.She stuffedthe papers back in the envelope, "But...why me...I'm just Hermione, the smart girl in class...Inever thoughI'd be a witch?"shesaid to herself.

Hermione lay ed the letter on her desk and looked at her clock, "wow it 12:30!" she thought, "I have school tomorrow!" she crawled back into bed and went back to sleep, thinking about being a witch...and...how would she tell her mum?


	4. Telling Mum and Dad

((I hope your liking it so fare! I'm really sorry there so short, I'm working on that! Enjoy!))

"Good morning, sunshine!" Her Father said to Hermione as she came down to breakfast table that morning.

"Morning..." Hermione said not looking up at him, she hugged the letter close to her.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"Yes..." Hermione said, she set down by her plate her mum had set out for her.

"Good" he said to her, her father looked down at the letter Hermione held. "What doyou got there?" he asked, he pointing at the letter.

"A letter...I got it last night..." Hermione said to him, she was still looking down.

"May I see it?" he asked her.

Hermione felled butterflies in her stomach, what wound her dad say after he read it. She handed the letter to her dad, she still looked down at her plate, to scared to look up at him.

Taking the letter from her, her father opened at and read the first page. He put the letter back in the envelope and handed it back to her.

Hermione took it from him, "Oh no...dad's speechless about it...lets hope he does not tell mum." she thought.

Her dad sighed and went back to his breakfast.

"So?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, I'm proud of you, Hermione...but I'm just scared about what your mum will say..." her dad told her.

"Your glade that...I'm a witch?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes!" I'm really happy! I aways knew you where special." he said to her with a smile.

Hermione smiled back at him, "Thanks dad!"

Her mum came walking out of the kitchen, holding a packed lunch. "You ready to go?" her mum asked Hermione.

"Yeah" Hermione said to her, as she got up from the table and grabbed her book bag. "Bye, dad" she said to him.

"Bye, have a good day at school." her dad said to her giving her a smile.

Hermione lefted the dinning room and walked to the car and got in, her mom followed.

"What where you and your dad talking about at the table?" her mom asked her, when they got in the car.

"Um..." Hermione froze, "should I tell her?" she thought. She handed the letter to her mum.

Her mum took it from her and read the papers in it. When she was done she looked at Hermione and smile. "I'm so happy for you!" she said, she gave the letter back to Hermione.

Hermione was shocked, "You are!"

"Yes! How many family have a witch in there! I can't believe it!" her mum said to her.

"I can't believe it ether!" Hermione said smiling.

"Well I hope your day goes well!" Her mum told her when they pulled up to the school.

"Thanks mum! See you at 3:00!" Hermione told her as she got out of the car and walked up to the school. "I can't wait to tell Abby about this!" she thought with a smile.


	5. Telling Abby

((This chapter is pretty long! hehe! I hope you enjoy it!))

"ABBY!" Hermione called to her friend when she saw her at her locker.

Abby looked up, "Hey Hermione!"

"Look what I got last night" Hermione said, handing the letter to Abby.

Abby took it and read the first page, then handed it back to Hermione.

"Your leaving..." Abby said, her eyes looked sad.

Right then Hermione thought about that...she was leaving, she had not thought about it that way.

"Well...yes..." Hermione said looking down at her feet. "But I promise I'll write to you!"

Abby looked up at her, "You will?" she asked smiling.

"Of course, and I'll see you every summer!" Hermione said smiling back.

Abby hugged Hermione, "That good, it makes me feel alot better."

Hermione hugged her back, "Yeah it makes me feel better too!"

"But I'm really happy for you cause you're a witch!" Abby said to her.

"I'm glad about it too! Just please don't tell anyone!" Hermione said to her.

"I promise! I'll never tell!" Abby said.

"Thanks Abby, you're the best!" Hermione smiled at her.

The rest of the day, Hermione did the best as she always did. But when drama came... it was another story!

"Look! How many times do I have to tell you to get it right!" Hermione yelled at the brown haired boy, that still was having trouble with that one part.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione...today I just got alot on my mind..." the boy said.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I understand, I have alot on my mind too." she said to the boy, meaning trying not to tell people about the letter and being a witch.

The boy sighed with relief. "That's good...so now you know how hard this is for me..."

"Well even if you have alot on your mind...you still got to get it right!" So let's try this again!" Hermione told him.

"Okay...I'll try my best" the boy said, as he went back to his spot on the stage.

After five times of trying, the boy got his part of the play right. The rest of play practice want well, but the bad thing was when they where done, the teacher told them that the only time they would only get to put it on would be next year! Which Hermione would not get to see because she would be at Hogwarts.

:Ring: The school bell rang and the day was over, drama had took forever to end for Hermione, cause she keep on thinking about missing the play.

"Hermione!"

Taking Hermione out of her thoughts, she looked up seeing Abby waiting for her at the bus bench.

"Hey Abby!" Hermione said with a smile.

"Can you come over today? I need help in Math, and we have a test on Friday." Abby asked her.

"Um...sure, I'll come over at four" Hermione told her friend.

"Okay see you then!" Abby said as she walked to her bus.

Hermione ran into her room closing her door behide her. She set her book bag on her floor by her bed. "YES!" she thought, "Thank you mum!" When her mum had picked her up from school, she had told Hermione in the car thats she did not have to do football that summer, which gave her a chance to study about her new school.

Hermione took a pen off her desk and circled the day on her calender when she would be getting out of school. Her mum had said she would take Hermione to get her books and everything else the day after she got out of school. "This day has turned out well!" she thought.

Just then she remembered about going over to Abby's at four, right now it was 3:52. Hermione picked up her book bag and walked out of her room to the kitchen, where she would find her mum.

"Mum..." Hermione said when she got to the kitchen.

"Yes Hermione?" her mum said, as she took a pot of cooked green beans off the stove.

"Um...could you run me up to Abby's?" Hermione asked her.

Her mum sighed, "Okay...I'll meet you in the car." she said as she whipped her hands on a paper towel and went to go get her coat.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen then to the car. She set in the car, waiting for her mum. When she come out she got in the car and drove Hermione to her friend's house.

"I'll pick you up at six for supper." her mum told her when the got to Abby's house.

"Okay mum, see you then!" Hermione called to her as she got out.

She watched the car drive out of sight, then she started up Abby's porch steps to her house and rang the door bell.


End file.
